1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to machining tools and, more particularly, to adaptor apparatus especially adapted for enabling a hand-held power tool, such as a portable powered belt sander, to be used as a power tool in a hands-free manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, portable, hand-held power tools must be held by an operator with at least one, and perhaps two hands. As a result, a workpiece must be stabilized by only one hand, or perhaps no hands, as the power tool is used on the workpiece. In this respect, generally, when using a hand-held power tool, the workpiece is stabilized when the hand-held power tool is used.
In contrast, however, there are circumstances when it is more desirable for the machine tool to be stabilized and for the workpiece to be moved with respect to the machine tool. Such circumstances may relate to the size and shape of the workpiece, may relate to the weight and fatiguing characteristics of the power tool, and may relate to the vibrations or heat given off by the power tool.
Many individuals prefer to have hand-held power tools because of their cost and versatility. Yet, when it would be preferable to employ a stationary power tool and a moving workpiece, such individuals are at a loss. To overcome this deficiency, it would be desirable if a device were provided that stabilized a hand-held power tool to provide a stationary power tool so that an individual could move a workpiece with respect to the stationary power tool.
More particularly, a popular hand-held power tool is a portable powered belt sander. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that stabilized a portable powered belt sander to provide a stationary powered belt sander so that an individual could move a workpiece with respect to the stationary powered belt sander.
The belt on a portable powered belt sander generally has a relatively long length and a relatively short width, and the belt moves along the longitudinal axis of the length. The portable powered belt sander can be used in a number of modes.
In one mode of use, the portable powered belt sander is moved along the workpiece in forward or backward directions coaxial with the longitudinal axis of the moving belt. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided which stabilized a portable powered belt sander so that a workpiece could be moved in forward and backward directions that are coaxial with the longitudinal axis of the moving belt of stabilized powered belt sander.
In another mode of use, the portable powered belt sander is moved along the workpiece in forward or backward directions perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the moving belt. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided which stabilized a portable powered belt sander so that a workpiece could be moved in forward and backward directions that are perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the moving belt of stabilized powered belt sander.
Furthermore, it would be desirable if a device were provided which selectively and interchangeably stabilized a portable powered belt sander to permit selective coaxial or perpendicular movement of a workpiece with respect to the longitudinal axis of the moving belt.
When a portable powered belt sander is employed, it is often desirable to change one belt with another belt, either because a particular belt wears out or because a belt of different coarseness or fineness is desired. In this respect, it would be desirable if a stationary device for a portable powered belt sander were provided which readily permits changing one belt for another belt without disassembling the stabilizing device.
Generally, stationary power tools include a powered tool, such as a saw blade or a sanding belt, and a support for a workpiece. A clearance is provided between the powered tool and the workpiece support so that the powered tool does not damage the workpiece support. In this respect, for a device which stabilizes a portable powered belt sander, it would be desirable to provide means for assuring a clearance between the moving belt and a workpiece support.
Thus, while the foregoing discussion indicates it to be well known to use a hand-held portable powered belt sander, there is no teaching or suggestion of a belt sander support and orientation apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a stabilized hand-held power tool so that an individual can move a workpiece with respect to the stationary power tool; (2) provides a stabilized portable powered belt sander so that an individual can move a workpiece with respect to the stationary powered belt sander; (3) provides a stabilized portable powered belt sander so that a workpiece can be moved in forward and backward directions that are coaxial with the longitudinal axis of the moving belt of the stabilized powered belt sander; (4) provides a stabilized portable powered belt sander so that a workpiece can be moved in forward and backward directions that are perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the moving belt of the stabilized powered belt sander; (5) provides a selectively and interchangeably stabilized portable powered belt sander to permit selective coaxial or perpendicular movement of a workpiece with respect to the longitudinal axis of the moving belt; (6) provides a stationary device for a portable powered belt sander which readily permits changing one belt for another belt without disassembling the stabilizing device; and (7) provides means for assuring an appropriate clearance between the moving belt and a workpiece support of a stabilized portable powered belt sander. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique belt sander support and orientation apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.